the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
King George III of Enkland
King George III of Enkland (George Marcus Phillip; November 11th 2613 - November 12th 2718) was the King of Enkland from October 12 2648 until his death, a record breaking 70 years later. Early Life George was born on the 11 of November 2613, the only son of King George II and his wife Queen Matilda. He was baptised on new years day 2614, and named Marcus after his great-uncle, and Phillip after his great-grandfather. George was heavily publicised by the media as an infant, and was often on the front page of the newspaper. Education George was educated in his bedroom by a private tutor from the ages of 6 to 15. George dispised his teacher and school, as he was forced to attend class for 10 hours a day, 6 days a week. When asked about his time in education in 2695, George remarked that "One could say it was the dullest years of One's long life". George, however, was an intelligent child, and excelled in most subjects. By the end of his education, he was fluent in Xnobian (as custom for all royals at that time) and Zorbian. Childhood Much of George's childhood and young adult years were under the reign of his grandfather, King George I, who obsessed over making sure the Georgian dynasty, which he founded, lasted for thousands of years. George was heavily influenced by his grandfather to make sure that he had an heir. George's childhood was, as described by George, "a very lonely time". George was seldom allowed to leave the palace, and spent his days wandering around the castle gardens, or looking at the many paintings of his royal ancestors. The Plot At the time of George's birth, the royal family mainly consisted of George, his father and mother, his grandfather and grandmother and George's great-uncle, Duke Marcus of Xnob. After King George I, George's grandfather, died in 2639, resulting in the coronation of George's father. Little did the new King know, his own uncle was planning to murder both him and George, and seize the thrown for himself. Marcus planned to blow up The Great Palace, with his whole family inside. Famously, when Marcus was planting some explosives on the roof, he slipped and fell over 100m onto the cobbles below. It wasn't until the morning that Marcus' body was found and his plot exposed. Marriage George met Charlotte of Donnerlund in 2639, and instantly fell madly in love with her. Charlotte also adored George, so it only took a year before George proposed to her. George and Charlotte married in 2640, and it was one of the biggest events of the year. Charlotte and George had a wonderful life together, and never argued. Children George and Charlotte had their first son, George , in 2643.This was a marjor event for George, because now that he had a son and heir, he had kept his promise to his grandfather. George and Charlotte had a second child named Geoffrey 3 years later, in 2646. George left the raising of his sons to his maids, nurses and wife, and spent much of the boy's childhood visiting the leaders of Enkland's allied planets. Coronation Whilst on a sailing trip, George's father, King George II, was killed in a tremendous storm. After 2 weeks of searching, King George II was pronounced dead, and George was crowned King George III on the 12 of October 2648. Charlotte's Death George's wife, Queen Charlotte, died of a fever in 2661, and George was distraught. He never fully recovered from losing his beloved wife, and never remarried. Finding an Heir George became obsessed with fulfilling his grandfather's wish, and spent most of the next 70 years trying to find an heir for his son, Prince George. George even managed to get his son to marry Queen Caroline by promising to pay off all his son's debts, but the couple never had any children. George's first grandchild was born in 2673, but George was more focused on his first born son having children than Geoffrey. George became disliked by his younger son and grandchildren for neglecting them for so long: George had never bothered to meet his second grandchild until the boy was 6. As the years went by, George paid less and less attention to his Geoffrey and his grandchildren, as he desparately tried to find George IV an heir before it was too late. This situation began controlling his life, and he stopped sleepng and eating for days on end. By the end of his life, George was not popular among his family, and the public also disliked him. 4 Generations George's first great-grandchild was born in 2699, and George became the first monarch to be photographed with his son, grandson and great-grandson in history. This event would not happen for another 115 years, when George's great-great grandson was photographed with his son, grandson and great-grandson. As it can be seen n the photo, none of them actually wanted to be there, as the tension was high amongst the family. Diamond Jubilee On the 12th of October 2708, a celebration was held to celebrate 60 years since George was crowned King of Enkland. To the suprise of the public, George made an appearance where he shook hands of various passers by. This jubilee ended up being very minor, but the public began noticing the Royal Family again. 100th Birthday On the 11th of November 2713, George turned 100 years old: the first monarch of Enkland to every do so. He was told by his butler to go onto the balcony, and to George's suprise, the entire grounds and garden of The Great Palace were full of people. George's sons, grandchildren and great-grandchildren were also on the balcony, and all 3,000,000 sang happy birthday to George. When the song ended, some fireworks went off, creating the number "100" in the sky. George started tearing up, and, for the first time in many decades, hugged his sons. It was reported that Geoffrey especially was taken by suprise by this and also started tearing up as he hugged his father back. The crowd went wild and began cheering and clapping. This began a new age of popularity for the royals. Platinum Jubilee George celebrated 70 years of his reign on the 12 of October 2718, age 104. The Celebrations were unlike anything Enkland ad ever done, and the citezens partied long into the night. The event lasted a week, finishing with every person on Enkland singing the national anthem. Sadly, it was very tiring for George, and it took it's toll on his 104 year old body. Death A day after the celebrations ended, George was confined to his bed, a place he would never leave again. He became extremely weak and frail, and when his health deteriorated on his 105th birthday, he asked for his family to come to his bedside. Geoffrey and George's grandsons were at his deathbed, and George told them that he was sorry for neglecting them, and that he thought they would make amazing kings one day. George's other son was late, and arrived just in time to see his father die. King George III was pronounced dead at 7:04 pm on the 12th of November 2718. Enkland was grief striken and couldn't believe their beloved king was finally gone. Legacy After his death, his sons paid for a giant statue to be put up in the entrance to The Great Palace. The statue is a large podium with George on top, sat on a throne with his orb, scepter, crown and robes. Along the side are also two columns that have small fountains on top of them. George is buried underneath with Charlotte. Ancestry Category:Kings Category:Kings and Queens of Enkland Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Enkland Royal Family Category:Enklish Category:Centenarians Category:100 Greatest Enklishmen Poll - 2802 Category:Descendants of Lord George of Enkland Category:Ancestors of King Charles of Enkland